Survivor
by ShiaVa0917
Summary: Post TATM. Touched by an angle Amy Pond is distorted in time. But she does not end up where she expects as the paradox causes the angel to fault and sends her somewhere she never wanted to be. Doctor Who Au rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Just a very quick authors note, I hope you all enjoy this story and a time setting. This story picks up just after the events of The Angles Take Manhattan. **

Chapter 1: Battlefield

Amy felt vile. She felt like she had just been swallowed by a endless black hole. She had just sacrificed her self to be with her husband. Rory. She just wanted to be with him again. At first she saw nothing, heard nothing, smelt nothing. Her seances were recovering. Her hearing was the first sense to recover. She expected to hear cars and people talking in the busy city of New York. But that was not what she heard.

Instead she heard voices, they were screaming. Then she heard explosions. This was surly not New York. She smelt nothing but ash. She eventually opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the ground, her eyes only picked up shapes and colours first. The only colours that seemed to stand out were red and black. She blinked a few times trying to refresh her eyes. Then she could see what lay before her. It looked like a war zone. It was not the sort of war that belonged on Earth, no war she had ever seen images of or been to ever looked like this. She gingerly stood up (**no pun intended). **She walked a few steps, her legs felt like they were about to buckle but she limped over to a large collapsed building to find cover from this war. Amy was alone and frightened, she had never been in a situation like this before.

Amy took a few deep breaths (**also no pun intended)** to calm her. There were no people at were close to her which was slightly good as she didn't know if they would shoot at her or not as she didn't know which side people were on.

At this point Amy had no plan. Her mere goal was to keep safe and find out what was truly going on, but seconds later Amy was given a partial answer as she heard a familiar noise coming from not to far away.

"Exterminate"

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. The 2 puns were unintended but I'll keep them in there. I think some of you will know where Amy was taken to but for those who don't all will be explained soon. Just to be clear in this story I only write scenes where Amy is in them or when she is being talked about in some major way. Please review this and tell me what you enjoyed and what you disliked so I can get a feel for what you people want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Amy was horrified as she heard that noise. She peaked around her cover and saw several Daleks. This situation had gotten a whole lot worse for her. She looked around for a better place to hide bit that was when she saw it. The last thing she had expected to see. She never thought that she would see that ever again. This gave Amy a small amount of hope.

Amy ran over to what she thought would be safety. She now was face to face with a familiar site. The Tardis.

She looked at it and knew it had to be the Tardis. It looked a lot more rugged than she had remembered. The blue colour was slightly damaged in some places. She didn't thoroughly think this through as she dug inti her pocket and took out her Tardis key and used it to open the door.

She was not met with the same bright orange console room that she once knew though. She was met with a much darker console room with next to no light coming from the centre console. The walls were white and had white circles on them, to Amy they looked a bit out of place.

This was strange to Amy in fact the console room reminded her of the alternate console room that she and Rory ran to when the Tardis had been taken over by house. She went over to the console and studied it further, but there was no sign of The Doctor. She assumed that he would be outside but this all seemed so strange to Amy. She then looked at the pillars that surrounded the centre console unit.

At that moment Amy heard something. Someone had just opened the door. Amy whipped round to look at the stranger who had entered. At first the starter didn't notice Amy but he soon did. Amy wondered who this man was as he looked old and looked like he had been in harsh conditions.

The man studied Amy for a moment before speaking "How did you get in here?"

Amy decided to be truthful "key" she said showing the man her key.

The man was confused "Where did you get it?" he asked.

"From, a friend" Amy said "Now who are you?" she asked.

"That is not important, who are you?" the man questioned.

"I'm Amy, but I need to know who you are" Amy persisted.

"My name means nothing any more" he said "I once called myself The Doctor but that is a title I no longer deserve".

This shocked Amy that the man standing before her was the man who she has spent so much time with.

"Amy, you look like you don't belong here, your clothes don't look like they come from this planet" he said

"That's because I'm not from this planet" she said

"Right, that's a new one" he said "well I have a job to do so I'll have to ask you to leave".

"No" she said "I'll stay you can trust me"

"How do I know that?" he asked

"Because who do you think gave me this key, the same person who trusts me with this key" she said.

"You know a future me?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"That's impossible I don't have a future after today" he said solemnly as he operated the Tardis to travel.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked but she was given no reply.

A short time later the Doctor had taken something from the Tardis and told Amy to stay there, but Amy didn't listen and followed him. The two walked to a shack and the doctor laid what looked like a box on the ground.

"What's that?" she asked and again she was given no answer.

He put down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)

"How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?" he asked then he heard a scuffling noise, and opened the door. "Hello? Is somebody there?". Amy wondered what the war doctor was doing when he started to talk to what she thought was thin air. Amy was surprised when out of nowhere what looked to be a portal opened up and a fez flew out.

**A/N:**

**Hopped you enjoyed, I skipped the dialogue between the doctor and the moment because Amy would only hear half and I'm guessing you've all heard it anyway. Please do review this and I'll se you next time.**


End file.
